gem_drawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Temple
|FirstAppearance = "Pilot" (as the Crystal Palace) "Gem Glow" (debut) |LatestAppearance = "Lars' Head" }} The Crystal Temple is the home base of the Crystal Gems. The house portion first appeared in the Pilot, while the interior rooms of the temple did not appear until "Together Breakfast". The interior of the bathroom is not revealed until "Catch and Release". Description The Crystal Temple is a sacred place where the Crystal Gems live. It is their base from which they plan how to protect humanity. Inside, the Temple itself is composed of several cavernous rooms, all of which are connected through the Crystal Heart and accessed with the Temple Gate. Built in front of the entrance of the Temple is a beach house, which serves as Steven's home. From camera footage in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" and the flashback in "Story for Steven", the beach house was not built until after Greg Universe met Rose Quartz. As seen in the extended version of the theme song, shown at Denver Comic Con 2015, the beach house that surrounds the entrance of the temple was built by Greg around the time when Steven was a toddler. The beach house was constructed to give Steven a safe home with normal human house rooms and utilities, such as a kitchen, porch, bedroom, and bathroom. He was unable to use his abilities as a Gem yet, and thus, Rose's room was inaccessible for an extended period of time. The statue on the face of the Crystal Temple has five pairs of arms with 4 arms spread out, and the other six converge around the Temple's entrance on the figure's navel. Of the four spread-out arms, only the top-right arm with an intact hand and the broken-off remains of the other hands can be seen sticking out of the beach sands in front of the Temple. The statue's remaining hand is currently used to launder Steven's clothes, with a washing machine and dryer installed upon it and a clothesline strung out between the fingers, and can be accessed via the Warp Pad on its palm. The method in which the washing machine gets its power and plumbing is unclear, described only by Garnet as "magic". The Temple Gate inside the beach house can access different places within the Temple. This is shown when Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Turquoise, Steven, Sardonyx, Serandite, and Lavender Tourmaline each open the same gate into different rooms. The way the door opens depends on upon the room it is being connected to. For example, Amethyst's door has a curved line of bubbly goo, Pearl's door is a straight vertical line with a circle around the star on the door, Turquoise's door is a straight vertical line, similar to Pearl's, but it opens like a real double door. Garnet's door has two lines that split the door into three parts. Rose's Room gains a flower pattern in the center, the door disappears and opens into the room. Sardonyx's room splits into a curtain. Serandite's door has an X pattern that splits the door into four parts and Lavender Tourmaline's door has a horizontal line in the middle that splits the door in two. Only a Crystal Gem that can utilize their abilities can open the gateway. On the Temple Gate, a star with gems corresponds with the members of the Crystal Gems. The pink gem belongs to Rose Quartz and Steven, the cream gem belongs to Pearl, the teal gem belongs to Turquoise, the purple gem belongs to Amethyst, the red gem belongs to Ruby, and the blue gem belongs to Sapphire. As seen in "Story for Steven" before the events of the show, the Temple once had a fence surrounding the entire area. The reason for its removal is currently unknown, but it most likely got removed because of Greg Universe having to come and meet Rose. In the same episode, Greg drives through the fence, suggesting this to be the reason for its absence. Known Rooms * Pearl's Room: Filled with many raised pools and waterfalls, one of which leads to Amethyst's room. Pearl's items (such as her sword collection are stored within the pools. * Amethyst's Room: Filled with giant purple crystals and piles of junk. Puddles in the room lead to various other parts of the Temple. One pool from Amethyst's room leads to The Burning Room (the Secret Team utilizes this). Another leads to a space-like room with floating rocks. This eventually leads to the Crystal Heart. * Turquoise's Room: Filled with water and weeping willow trees. A small house located in the center containing Turquoise's belongings, such as a television, gaming consoles, etc. There is a small waterfall with odd rock formations surrounding it at the side of the house. * Rose's Room: A chamber filled with pink clouds which grant any wish to whoever has the Rose Quartz gem. A vein from the Crystal Heart passes through the room. * Sardonyx's Room: A room only accessible by Sardonyx herself. Through the metaphysical properties of the temple, Sardonyx has full control over the contents of the room, creating a talk-show stage and game show-based obstacles to test Smoky Quartz's abilities. The room exists only while Pearl and Garnet are still fused, and will break down and fade out of existence otherwise. * Lavender Tourmaline's Room: Filled with lavender, purple, and pink flowers with a lake in the center. The room only exists while Turquoise and Rose (or Turquoise and Steven) are fused. * Serandite's Room: A small, grassy plains area, filled with trees and sunflowers, and lakes of water. Everything has a salmon-red color pallet. The room only exists while Amethyst, Pearl, and Turquoise are fused. * The Burning Room: This room is connected to a vein from the Crystal Heart. A motley assortment of defeated, cluster, corrupted, and/or shattered Gems remain in bubbles here. The Burning Room is opened by Garnet, although this is not necessarily Garnet's actual room within the temple, even though her gem(s) can open it. * Dungeon of Trials: By adjusting the metaphysical properties of the Temple, the Crystal Gems were able to make a customized dungeon containing three chambers constructed by each of the Gems to test Steven by simulating the challenges of a real mission. Steven finds out that the challenges the Gems put up were all rigged, as to not let anything harmful happen to him. ** Amethyst's Chamber: The first chamber upon entering the room is Amethyst's chamber. It leads to Pearl's Chamber. It features a runaway boulder and a vine to cross a bottomless pit. By entering the hole the boulder comes out of, the user can bypass all of the chambers. ** Pearl's Chamber: The second chamber is Pearl's. It leads to Turquoise's Chamber. Her room is a piano-like puzzle, involving the floor tiles and musical note patterns. ** Turquoise's Chamber: The third chamber is Turquoise's. It leads to Garnet's chamber. It is a forest like area with fake corrupted gems roaming throughout. ** Garnet's Chamber: The fourth chamber is Garnet's and at the end is the final door. It features a spiked column that rises and falls from the ceiling and fire that bursts from the cracks in the floor. ** Congratulatory Pad: Upon exiting through the last door, Steven is then greeted by the Crystal Gems, who congratulate him on completing the dungeon. * Temple Gate-Inaccessible Rooms: Several rooms within the Temple cannot be accessed with the Temple Gate. ** Crystal Heart: a red-tinted room with the Crystal Heart placed above. A vein leads down into The Burning Room. ** An unnamed room filled with rocky ledges. In "Together Breakfast", it seems to connect Amethyst's Room to the Crystal Heart. The room reappears in "Secret Team", with several lost Gem Shards inside it. ** An unnamed room filled with various random types of trees. It seems to connect Turquoise's room to the vein that leads to the rest of the temple. Trivia * The Gem depicted by the temple is Rainbow Tanzanite. Category:Locations Category:Gem Locations Category:A to Z